Entrapment
by elinorofealdor
Summary: Immortal Lily Connors wakes one morning to a site she doesn't expect, and her life soon changes forever. First chapter is lead-in/background, then the story begins...
1. Lily's History

Lily Connors is an Immortal, born in 1596 in Ireland but shortly after her sister's birth in 1598 the family moved to reunite with relatives in Scotland. After the death both of his first wife and her initial intended, she was betrothed to Duncan MacLeod before his untimely death. Distraught by the loss of a lifelong friend and husband-to-be, Lily and her sister traveled back to Ireland where they were both killed by marauders one night returning from a ball near Galway.

Lily awoke to her sister dead, and herself covered in blood, their bodies dumped off the side of the road. She was found by an immortal, Adamo, who claimed to be an Italian courtier travelling the isles. He was, in fact, Methos (the oldest living immortal, even then) and he took her under his care and tutelage. They fell in love, like you do, but Methos had never been with an immortal woman for more than a couple decades and Lily continually had a nagging feeling that Duncan was the man she was always intended for. When Lily received intelligence in the 1770s that Duncan was alive and immortal, she and Methos parted. However, due to other adventures, travels, events, etc, Lily didn't actually find Duncan until 1994. They reunited, and then Methos made his reappearance in her life less than two years later. Duncan and Lily as a couple did not last - they cared deeply for each other, but centuries apart living different lives brought them to the conclusion that they were not meant to be. Still, they remain close friends.

The connection between Lily and Methos, however, has always been undeniable - even when they try to deny it themselves. Then came the near-apocalypse with Kronos, epic romance engaged, and they lived more-or-less-happily ever after...


	2. Entrapment

Sunlight began streaming through curtains, lighting her face and causing her to stir in the dawn. After a moment, her eyelids fluttered. She sighed before opening them, wanting to cling to the dream still floating in her mind. Opening her eyes she looked into the face of a man, but not the one she expected to see.

Springing upright, she backed away from him nearly falling off the edge of the bed. She opened her mouth to speak, and closed it realizing not only did she not know the man who lay next to her, she had no idea whose bed it was, or where.

"Morning." The man next to her looked cheerful, if a bit confused. Interpreting his confusion similar to hers, she tried to keep a level head.

"Who the hell are you?" And failed.

"I'm the Doctor. You?"

"Lily. Doctor? Doctor who?"

"Exactly."

"What?"

"Just 'the Doctor.'"

"Ah. Right..." She still stared at him, puzzled, but he seemed not to take notice.

He smiled. "Introductions made... do you know where we are?"

"Absolutely clueless. You?"

"Ditto."

He scanned the room as she scanned him. He evidently got a good look at her whilst sleeping, which rather unnerved her. She took a cursory glance around the room, and as he looked around it more intensely she took a moment to study him as she conjectured he'd done to her already. His face was thin, his whole body in fact. The features of his face were all pronounced - high, defined cheekbones, a large, strong mouth and jawline. His eyes were light brown and bright, an explorer's eyes. He appeared to be in his mid-thirties, but Lily saw there was far more in his eyes than a man shy of forty. She knew he wasn't one of her kind, but certainly older than appearances presented. In just the minute or so of their acquaintance she noticed his thoughts shift on a dime. He was exceptionally intelligent, full of life and energy, and possibly a little mad.

"Well, it's posh... doesn't seem out of place. Question is, how did we get here with neither of us knowing how?"

"Or why."

"Yes, that too." He spoke to be heard, to be understood, but also to work things out in his head - Not just what he spoke, but the (she supposed) hundred other thoughts racing through his mind while he spoke. A technique not often employed by people of less than high intelligence, and one also used to keep from exposing too much of the truth before the proclaimer was certain of or prepared for it. "Could be a joke. Someone having a laugh."

"By who? Someone we both know? I doubt that's likely."

She was being tested, and wasn't going to give anything up without him doing so as well.

"Right then, Lily. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Going to bed last night... or what I assume was last night."

"Does it feel like longer than that?"

She considered. "No. But the present weirdness is making me less certain of things."

"Anything strange when you went to bed?"

"No. Nothing. I was waiting up for- finally got tired and decided to just go to bed. What about you?"

"Me? No. I just woke up here next to you."

"Have you looked around the place?"

"Tried the doors and windows; we're locked in."

"And you didn't try to get out?"

He shrugged. "Wasn't sure if you had anything to do with it, wanted to stay around to ask if you did. And you slept so peacefully I didn't want to wake you."

"So now what?"

He got out of the bed and began walking around the room, feeling along the walls looking for an unconventional escape route. "Figure out how we got here, and why, and more importantly how we get out. Not that you're unpleasant company. I mean no offense, but I don't like being trapped somewhere with a stranger and not knowing why."

"I rather think you do."

"Yes, well... what?" He stopped and turned to her. She now rose out of bed and walked to him, looking into his eyes, attempting to see if direct vision would allow more clarity of his character and age.

"You like puzzlements. You thrive on them. Meeting new people, going new places, always with a crisis or problem for you to solve and save the day."

He paused before answering. She was sizing him up as he'd attempted whilst she slept. Her eyes were bright blue, piercing him with questioning, an attempt at understanding. She appeared to be younger than him, late twenties at the most. However, she was sharp, incredibly so, and like him older than she appeared to be. "You're either a mind reader or rather brilliant."

"Not minds, people."

"How do you do that?"

"I'm rather brilliant."

"Yes, you are." He grinned, a grin she thought caused instant attraction and attachment for many women. Had she not been in love with someone already she may have fallen herself. As it was, she returned his grin with a shining one of her own.

"Thank you."

"So, brilliant Lily," he said, turning back to search the room for another exit. "Any idea why you'd be brought to a place like this?"

She walked to the large picture windows, opening the curtains to let light in and see the world beyond. There was a courtyard in view with a well manicured lawn and woods beyond. Nothing remarkable in sight as far as she could tell. "None. I mean, I don't typically wake up with an unknown man at my side, so it's difficult to hazard a guess."

"You sounded like you were expecting someone to join you in bed. Any chance that person might have..."

"Absolutely not." She stiffened and stared out the window. While she didn't want to give too much information on herself, she knew Methos wasn't behind this and needed to banish that idea from his mind without question.

He paused at the abruptness of her response. "Sorry. Didn't mean to accuse. But no one you know would -"

"No one. Anyone who would have cause to get at me for something wouldn't do it like this."

"Meaning what?"

"It's just not the style in my circle of the world. What about you?"

"Hmm...? Me? No. No one I can think of."

By now they'd both circumnavigated the room, finding no secret way of exit and confirming that the doors and windows were locked. Lily plopped on a chaise and the Doctor sat in a nearby chair.

"So what now? Abbreviated life story time?"

"Not sure you'll believe mine."

She smiled. Either his study of her lacked or he really believed himself to have so grand a history that he thought her beyond comprehension of it. "Try me, Doctor."

"I'm a Timelord. I come from a planet called Galifrey, long since gone, with no survivors except myself."

"How old are you?"

"Nine-hundred and five."

"You look older."

"What? Where's a mirror?"

"I mean your eyes. I would have guessed older. You must lead an exceedingly complex life."

"Yes, well, constantly traveling through space and time, it is a bit draining and I guess could make me seem older, but... do I really look older? I mean, how much older?"

"Would you stop worrying about that? You look fine. You said 'space and time.' Do you have a ship?"

"Yup. The Tardis. Good old ship she is. I'll show you around when we get out of here, if you like."

"Do you travel alone?"

"Mostly..." He trailed off here, briefly. Too brief for most people to catch it, but Lily already knew every pause and shift of his eyes had meaning. Keeping up with him put her on her guard in a way she hadn't been in years, perhaps ever. His pause was so slight that most wouldn't have noticed it, but in the second he paused she saw a world of regret, loss, pain and love flash in his eyes. But he recovered within seconds. "Sometimes I have friends with me."

"Anyone now?"

"No, not for a while. What about you? I mean, you've taken these ideas in remarkable stride, rather brilliant or not."

"Well, let's just say I'm used to life being full of unanswered questions and things I'll never fully understand. You say you come from another planet, are you human?"

"No." Lily was about to ask another question when he took her hand and placed it on the left side of his chest. She felt his heart beating strong. After a second he moved her hand to the right side where she could feel a separate heartbeat in opposing rhythm to the first. She looked into his eyes, amazement shown in her gaze as he let her absorb the truth for a moment. "Your turn."

"Attention honored guests: welcome Doctor and Miss Connors. We hope you enjoy your stay in this abode while we arrange your time together."

"What the hell." Lily demanded, rather than asked.

They both stood and looked around for the source of this new voice - similar to a concierge voice, but somehow more ethereal and seemingly coming through the room, not from a discernible source.

"Who are you? Why have you brought us here?" The Doctor spoke to the room while Lily stood trying to comprehend the situation. Being trapped in a room with an alien was odd enough; being addressed by a disembodied voice that seemed to know them both bordered on information overload.

"Poor, lonely Doctor. So brave and fearless. So powerful and passionate. The rage of a sun within him and yet he has so much tenderness. And no one to share it with."

"Who are you?"

"We are the children of worlds you have saved. And we have come to give you a gift: Miss Lily Connors."

The Doctor turned to Lily, his face the picture of utter confusion.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about," Lily accused. "I'm a gift? For what? To do what with?"

"You are the perfect companion, Miss Connors. The Doctor needs a companion. His life is so lonely; his hearts broken by many losses. All other companions gone from him. He must be thanked for his gifts to the universe."

The voice stopped.

Lily turned to the Doctor, trying not to sound accusatory. "So you save the universe and now some inhabitants want to thank you by kidnapping me and forcing me to travel with you? And they think I'll just go along with it?"

"I'd wager they don't know you as well as they might hope."

"You can bank on that."

He studied her for a moment, leaning closer as his eyebrows scrunching together. "But I don't understand. Why would they think you a perfect companion? Why you? What's so special about you? Who are you? Where do you come from?"

"Which one of those questions would you like me to answer first?"

He took a step back, giving her space and crossing his arms. "Any."

"Have all your companions been female?"

"Mostly."

"Human?"

"Usually."

"Doctor, I don't mean to insult you, but... why are none of them with you anymore?" His face comported to one bordering on fury, almost completely contained in his eyes.

"I'm only trying to figure out what could make me different."

"They're all gone. Some left. Some I left. It was better that way. And a few, they..."

"They were human." She didn't want to insult him further. Whoever these people were, they'd all meant a great deal to him. Whatever being (or beings) was responsible for bestowing her as a gift to him, she didn't think it had much considered his opinion on the matter.

"Why you then?"

"I don't know. I mean, I get why me but I don't get why me."

"Not following."

"I know why they chose me, but not me specifically. Why me and not another... person like me."

"What kind of person? What sort of person is it who's rather brilliant, whose eyes show an age deeper than her years, who hardly questions my existence and the life I lead -"

"I'm immortal."

"What?"

"You're over nine-hundred years old, or so you say. I hardly think you incapable of believing in immortality, Doctor."

"But, you're human. I've only ever met one other human who was technically immortal and he's an anomaly. He shouldn't exist."

She tried to smile, but also didn't try to hide her sadness. "According to some, no immortal should exist. We're perversions of nature, or evolution at work, depending on how you look at it."

"How... were you born immortal?"

"Start right in with the tough questions, don't you? Yes and no. Every immortal is born with the potential of becoming immortal, but not everyone does."

"Why not?"

"In order to become immortal you have to die, violently. If you pass through life and escape that, you age and die like everyone else, unaware of your... uniqueness."

"How is it possible I've never heard of you? I've traveled through enough timelines on this planet and never, not once."

"Most immortals prefer not to be known, by one another or by the general public." She gave him a once-over. "Like you we look like any other person. We're only known to each other when we get within a certain distance. An early warning system of sorts. If you have met immortals you may not have known them to be."

"Early warning system? Why do you need to be warned of each other?"

"Let's just say the violent death which brings about immortality is just the tip of the proverbial iceberg. We're not completely immortal." She paused. "You said you were the last of your people. Did they live to be as old as you?"

"Some did, yeah. Some lived to be much older. Timelords have... an extended life span, but not without cost."

"Anytime you have to die to continue living I call a heavy cost."

"How did you?"

"We're both more perceptive than we'd like the other to believe, Doctor."

"True enough. So my brilliant new friend, how old are you?"

"Four hundred and twenty-one."

"So that would put you born in... 1596, yes?"

"Correct."

"Where?"

"Cork."

"In Ireland? You sound British."

"Years of acclimating to a more standard tongue. You do as well. Is that adaptation or just coincidence in speech patterns?"

"Both."

She sighed, a pensive, frustrated sigh. "So, now we know why me, but not why me. I mean there are hundreds, if not thousands of other immortal women out there. I can think of some that definitely wouldn't suit you, but why does your gratitude conglomerate think I'm so bloody special?"

"You don't know?"

"Not a clue. It's not like I'm exactly available either."

He was about to enquire after this statement when a hologram of a teenage girl appeared before them.

"We apologize for the delay to you both. We have some plans to finalize before you go off together. Is there anything we could provide to make your stay more pleasant?"

Lily jumped in on the defensive. "How about an explanation."

"We have told you the purpose of your being here, Miss Connors: to be companion to the dear Doctor."

"Yes, but why me?"

"You were chosen based on you compatibility with the Doctor. Our research shows you to possess attributes to be everything the Doctor could want or need in a companion."

"Did you bother to ask him if he wanted one?"

"The Doctor almost always travels with a companion. We have found him one to travel with for the remainder of his days, to keep him company, provide intelligent conversation, match his fighting spirit, bravery, compassion. You are the ideal woman; we are certain."

"And it doesn't matter to you that I'm already companion to another?"

"You and the Doctor are our only concerns. You were meant to be. Other obstacles will be handled before your journey begins."

"What do you mean handled?" Lily seethed.

"We of course wish you both to be dedicated only to one another. Anything that might jeopardize that will be eliminated."

The Doctor now stood and addressed the hologram. "Whoa, whoa, whoa whoa whoa. You're telling us that you're eliminating anything that might lead us to not be together. After I've saved your worlds, you repay me with death."

"We care only for what is best for you Doctor, and for Miss Connors. We cannot allow obstructions to what we know to be your true destinies."

"Your saviour or not, and appreciative as I am with such a gift as this brilliant woman, I cannot allow you to hurt others in the name of my happiness."

"The losses will not be missed."

Unable to restrain her frustration any longer Lily cut in before the Doctor could respond. "Not be missed? You say you wish for our happiness. Killing my lover is not going to make me happy. And not bloody missed? Five-thousand years of life, and not be missed!"

"Five-thousand!" The shock in the Doctor's voice brought Lily's mind back to a calmer, more restrained tone. "Later…" she murmured before addressing the image again.

"If you wanted the Doctor and I to meet, for me to be his companion, this is not the way to go about it. If you've studied us as you claim, you should know not to trifle with me. Once roused, my vengeance is not easily sated, and I daresay neither is the Doctor's."

"You may do what you wish to us. Our final act in this universe is to unite you as companion with the Doctor. If our lives must become forfeit for fulfilling this purpose, we accept it."

The Doctor cut in again. "But you have no right to forfeit the lives of others to fit your designs."

"Unless another solution presents itself, we will take care of any issues that might impede your partnership before you leave here."

The hologram disappeared. Lily stood motionless, her face cycling through frustration, rage, pain, fear, hopelessness.

"Lily, look at me." He took hold of her shoulders and turned her to face him. She looked up into his eyes. "We will figure out how to get out of here, and I will not let them hurt anyone to satisfy their ill-conceived ideas of gratitude. I swear to you."

She may have been able to keep tears from coming, but her brain lost control of her tongue. "You lie to people, and not infrequently, but you're not lying now. You really believe we can do this."

"I do."

"I wish I could. If I could just warn him. He knows how to disappear, but if he doesn't know what's coming..."

"Five thousand years. Well, he must know, musn't he? To live that long."

"He's a survivor, but they're not immortal. If they know how to kill him, he won't sense them coming."

"Lily, we will stop this. We will. But you have to focus."

"I need a shower."

"What?"

"To clear my head. I just need..." One of the doors on the left opened, revealing a well-furnished bathroom. "Alright, that was odd."

"A bit, yeah."

"I don't suppose saying 'I need a way out of here' would do anything." They waited for a moment. "Nope. What about, 'I need a drink of water.'"

A water bottle materialized on the table. "Room service by kidnappers. Brilliant."

Lily brushed by the Doctor on her way into the bathroom. Just before entering, he grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back. "Wait." From his jacket he pulled a small device and aimed it in the room. A blue light sparked the tip as a high-pitched electronic hum emanated from it. "Seems safe enough."

The Doctor took a step in the room, Lily followed.

"What exactly is that?"

"Sonic screwdriver."

"Riiiiight... And it scans for deadly bathroom perils?"

"Among other things."

"Your hearing is rather selective isn't it?"

He turned to face her, the sonic device ceasing to glow or hum. "Should be clear."

She glided into the room, turning back to him as she reached for the door. "I like that. 'Should be' the magic device says."

"It's not - it's not magic. It's-"

"Futuristic alien technology, yeah, got that." He raised an eyebrow, questioning the blatant annoyance in her voice. "Sorry. I'm trying to take this in stride, but that's evidently not happening."

"Maybe the shower will help."

"Let's hope." She closed the door.

Her voice drifted through the door, sounding ethereal with the room's echo and spray of the shower joining it. Rather than finding the extra noise irritating, the Doctor found her light singing calmed him, allowed him to focus more and contemplate what could be done to facilitate an escape.

As Lily let the water trickle over her body she sang lightly, with little thought. It was habit and right now habit was comforting. She regretted closing the door almost immediately, fearing it might be a device to separate her from the Doctor and keep the two of them from figuring out a means of escape. She then chided herself for her paranoia, and the thought of wanting to stay close to the Doctor. Wasn't that just what the captors wanted? Time for them to bond, become friendly, so she would bend to their will.

She stepped out of the shower, feeling more coherent. Toweling her hair she then wrapped the towel around her curvaceous-but-fit frame. Stooping to pick up her discarded bed clothes and put them on again she muttered, "Be nice if I had something else to wear." As if on cue a closet materialized where a wall had been seconds earlier.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Her voice carried through the door and startled the Doctor out of his thoughts. He rushed to the bathroom door and leaned his head against it. "Lily! Are you alright?" The door opened and he nearly toppled inside. Lily stood before him, her fair skin damp and glistening, clad only in a towel, pointing to her right.

"Check it out."

He stepped into the bathroom, staring into the closet. "Was... this wasn't here before."

"Just appeared when I mumbled it'd be nice to have something to wear other than pajamas."

"Well, don't let it be said the room service is subpar."

Lily smiled, stifling a giggle. "Next thing they'll be leaving us mints on the pillows and ice buckets with champagne."

He grinned at her then left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Lily emerged a few minutes later, finger-combing through her auburn hair in a deep blue, fitted tank top, black hoodie and well-cut jeans. The Doctor, who had been thinking whilst laying on the bed looked up as she walked out, noticing how perfectly the clothes fit her. "Compliments to the tailor. Those look like they were made for you."

"Strangely enough, I think they might have been."

"No shoes though?" He nodded to her bare feet.

"Not a one, even after a request. I wonder if they believe it'll keep me from running off." She smiled mischievously.

The Doctor walked over to her and whispered in her ear. "Now why do I get the feeling it'll take more than that?"

"Clever boy," she whispered back. "Any revelations while I was otherwise occupied?"

"I was thinking, if somehow we could get communication with someone outside this room, beyond the reach of my overly gracious captors, but we're stuck in this room, no communication devices, my Tardis hidden..."

"And somewhere in all that there's a solution to our problem?"

"Well, I was hoping one might reveal itself in establishing what we can't do."

"No luck though, eh?"

The Doctor sighed.

"Doctor."

Lily wasn't looking at him. She stood across the room at the window again. Her speaking his name wasn't a summons. The tone was inquisitive, and sad, and a little bit scared. He wanted to go to her, reassure her, but something else in her voice and stance made him stop. She'd figured a way out, but it carried cost.

"What is it?"

"That ship of yours, the 'Tardis' is it?"

"Yes."

"You said it travels through space and time. How much control do you have over where and when it goes?"

"I can't reverse this, if that's -"

"No."

Now he did move closer. Something in her voice made her seem more distant, and so almost unconsciously he closed the distance between them. When he reached her side he noticed her eyes were set well beyond the courtyard outside, to something that wasn't physically there. Lily's form stood in front of that window, but her mind was far away.

"You've loved before." He nodded. Words failing him. "You've lost. You've had to sacrifice to save others."

"Yes."

She continued to stare straight ahead, through the window, beyond sight itself. "Would you do it again?" Now she turned to look him square in the eyes. He realized in that instant the depth of her ability to read people. He would not be able to lie to her. He might conceal some truths, but she could see through any lie.

"If there was no other way, yes."

"I know how to get us out of here."

Lily walked to the center of the room, ready to address whatever entity might be listening, when the Doctor grabbed her hand and faced her.

"Lily, whatever you're thinking, there might be another way." She smiled, a smile of defeat, but also of defiance, and shook her head. "Tell me."

"They're right about you, Doctor. Your loneliness. You need someone, and they chose me."

"They had no right."

"No, they didn't. They made up their own rules. Now it's my turn." She only realized then he held her hand. She brought it up, kissed it softly and looked right into him. "You deserve better, but you're going to be stuck with me. I'm sorry."

She let his hand fall away and turned from him, addressing the room. "Alright, listen up friendly captors. It's time to negotiate."

"There can be no- "

"Shut it. It's my turn to talk now. You listen. You like to think yourself good at that - listening, studying, finding the perfect solution. Well, you failed, and since you don't have the intelligence or respect for us to clean up your own mess, I'm going to do it for you. I'm going to tell you how this is going to work. You are going to accept that, or you are going to wish you never heard my name."

"Death does not frighten us."

"Did I say it was your turn yet? And who said anything about death? What I am about to propose is going to cause me more pain than a hundred deaths, and I should know, I've had more than that. So listen and understand me: if this proposal is not accepted and you cause me further pain by doing harm to anyone I love, or the Doctor, there is no power in this universe that will stop me from redefining how you think of pain. Is that clear?"

There was silence for a moment, but it was not a still silence. The Doctor stood frozen and awed. The presence in the room now exuded fear, palpable, a weight in the air. Lily stood firm. Her voice commanded attention and respect. Her eyes blazed with fury, passion, intelligence. If the Doctor had seen those eyes at that moment he would believe these beings actually did find him the perfect companion. He didn't see her eyes though, and knew her resignation had already built a wall between them, one that would take time and trust to break down.

"What is your proposal, Miss Connors?"

"You get your wish fulfilled. I will travel with the Doctor, but only under the following conditions."

The air in the room became lighter. The Doctor's stance relaxed, but his eyes darkened. He couldn't deny wanting a companion, nor could he deny that Lily might be a very good one, but she didn't want it. Yet what choice was there? He hadn't found a solution yet, time was not on their side, she had found a way out, and she was determined to follow through with it.

Lily remained in position, waiting for a response.

"Of course we wish you to be prepared for your journey with the Doctor, what can we do to facilitate-"

"Shut up with that stupid, snivelling 'we only live to serve' attitude for one. The time to play nice is over. You do what I say or unimaginable pain is your reward, got it?"

"What do you want?" The tone of the voice changed. Any pretense of benevolent servitude vanished, replaced by a tone of resignation and acceptance of a minor defeat.

"I will travel with the Doctor for one-hundred years. A hundred years to us. You want to make a little countdown clock or something, be my guest. After one-hundred years my life is my own again to do as I wish."

"Lily, you don't have to-"

She stopped the Doctor with the raising of one hand. "Also, you get me my phone. You can materialize entire rooms and clothes, you can handle one mobile phone. I have a few calls to make before I go. Unmonitored. And finally, this: if any measures are taken to absent the world of people I love, and you know specifically of whom I speak, if I so much as suspect you have a part to play in any catastrophe that may befall them while I'm traveling with the Doctor, this deal is off and there will not be a place or time in this universe where you can hide from me. Do we have an understanding?"

After a pause long enough to make Lily think not only had they rejected her proposal but were sending in the troops to off her and find a more congenial companion for the Doctor (which she began to think might be preferable to this situation), the voice returned. "Doctor, is this plan amenable to you?"

Finally free of paralysis at being addressed directly, he turned to Lily. "I will not hold you prisoner. Anyone who's been my companion, they've all wanted to come with me."

"What is it like out there, Doctor?"

His eyes brightened; he couldn't help it. Whatever else happened, the allure of traversing the universe, discovering, learning, saving, and seeing it through someone else's eyes never ceased to appeal to him. "It's beautiful, magnificent, and it's dangerous. I'd do my best to protect you, but there's always a chance."

"That's why we take them." He couldn't help smiling at her. "I'm not your prisoner, nor will I ever be. Just because I don't have a choice doesn't mean I'm going to despise you. This isn't your fault."

"I wish-"

"I know. So do I, but this isn't a day for wishes. Please don't make this harder than it is already."

He took her hand again, and turned to stand beside her. "If you follow Miss Connors instructions completely, and if you promise never to show me any type of 'gratitude' or take any other action on my behalf," He looked at Lily, making sure she wouldn't waver. She nodded. "The proposal is acceptable."

"Thank you." Her whisper barely registered as a whirlwind changed the room around them. Where a few seconds ago had existed a bedroom, sitting room, and bathroom/closet now there was a dining area with enormous picture windows overlooking a small, crystal clear lake. To the left, a pathway from an unseen door led to a bridge over the lake. At the opposite end of the bridge was a blue, wooden phone box. Once the room fully materialized and the Doctor noted the box, he rushed to the window nearest it, placing his hands on the glass as if he could will himself through it.

"Oh, there you are, baby! Lily! Lily, come here. There she is!" He turned back to Lily. She stood immobile, her face a flurry of emotions. One tear had escaped her eyes and her lips quivered just a bit. The Doctor walked back to her and did the only thing he could think of, he wrapped his arms around her and held her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She returned his hug, and her body began to quiver as her lips had done. He thought for a second she might collapse in his arms, but her resolve returned when she opened her eyes and spotted a small object on the dining table, surrounded by a variety of foods: her mobile.

Methos had been awake about an hour, fixing breakfast in the kitchen when the phone rang. Lily's name appeared in the ID screen and he smiled as he answered. "Good morning, beautiful. Where'd you get off to?"

There was a pause on the line and Methos thought he heard her breath hiccup. "Just out for an errand. I missed you last night."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. Joe and I got to talking, and I helped him close down. You looked so peaceful I couldn't bear to wake you."

"I wish you would have."

"Lily, what's wrong?"

Lily clenched her fist, fighting to keep her voice and manner steady. "I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"Something important. Vital. I don't have time to explain it all, so I need you to trust me."

"Lily, what is going on? Did you do something? Did someone come after you?"

"Sort of. Methos, I mean it when I say I need you to trust me. Please, just listen." She paused for a moment, waiting for him to say something to dissuade her. He didn't. "I need you to disappear for a little while. Not long, just six weeks or so. Go somewhere nice, somewhere peaceful, but don't tell anyone where you're going. Just... just take a mini-break."

"And leave you?"

"I'll be alright."

"Why don't I entirely believe that."

The pain Lily felt intensified with every word that passed between them. She longed to tell him everything, but knew to risk telling him would be to risk his life. After all she put on the line to save him she would never risk bringing him death even if it caused her, both of them, more pain. She steeled herself, knowing in the end as long as she made it back to him his pain would be infinitely less than hers. He only had to wait six weeks; she'd have to wait a century, and probably never be able to tell him. He wasn't the jealous type, but to know what she sacrificed for him would destroy him.

So here she stood, unsure of how to proceed, unsure if she could make herself proceed. As thoughts and emotions raced through her mind in the blink of an eye, the Doctor once again took her hand in his and looked at her with an understanding she scarcely believed him capable of. Yet there he was, looking down into her eyes and she almost heard him whisper her encouragement and empathy.

"You have to believe it."

The firmness in her voice alarmed Methos enough to realize she feared for his safety more than hers and wasn't giving him an option to disagree with her. "Six weeks."

"Yes. Six weeks. And then this will all be sorted. Maybe then we can go on a break together." Her voice faltered, and the Doctor squeezed her hand. "Anyway, will you go?"

"If you tell me I have to."

"You do."

"And there's nothing I can say to get you to let me help."

"You are helping. More than you know. Just be safe and you'll have been the biggest help."

"Lily," She heard his voice falter now. His fear of death was great, and the only fear greater was losing her. She knew that as well as he did and so he refrained from asking the unbearable question. Instead he stuck to the truth. "Lily, I love you."

"And don't you forget it."

"Never."

"Good. I love you, old man. Always."

She closed the phone, disengaging the call and her life with Methos for the foreseeable future. Forever as far as she knew, but she couldn't let her thoughts become that bleak now or she would have wavered and risked it all. She squeezed the Doctor's hand in assurance that he could let go.

He moved away from her, allowing her space but staying near enough to help again if needed. She had been so certain in the room only a few moments prior but once this man, Methos, spoke to her he saw her stability stumble. In truth part of him wanted her to take back her proposal, to find another solution that wouldn't hurt her, but he saw no alternative and she was willing to martyr her own feelings to save them both, to save the man she loved, and he admired her for that. After all, he'd taken similar action before. Letting go of someone he loved to save them, to save the universe, at the cost of his own desires, and he'd been the one who suffered most. Only he wouldn't let anyone see that; though he suspected Lily might work it out if he ever let his performance slip.

Lily dialed another number on her mobile and this time felt better prepared to speak.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Duncan."

"Lily, you're calling early. Is something wrong?"

"That's what I love about you MacLeod, no one can ever just call you up for a chat. Always has to be end of the world."

He chuckled. "Fair enough. So what is it?"

"End of the world."

"Very funny."

"No, it isn't."

There was a pause, and when Duncan resumed speaking, all mirth had evaporated. "What do you need?"

"I need you to leave town for a while, six weeks or so. Joe too."

"Why?"

"Duncan, I couldn't explain it to Methos, please don't make me try and explain it to you. Just trust me. And please, please make sure Methos leaves too."

"Who threatened you?"

"Too many questions, love. Just trust me."

"But-"

"Duncan. Please."

Lily sighed and grabbed handful of grapes from a dish on the table, popping them individually into her mouth.

"Is it done?" The Doctor stood across the table, trying to seem nonchalant but wanting to know if she still had any heartbreaking separative calls left to make. Already she'd risked so much and he'd given so little. He didn't want her to give up even more.

"It's done."

"You didn't tell them what's actually happening."

"They'd try to help. And it would get them killed. It's better this way."

"Is it?"

She nodded and then locked eyes with the Doctor. "I don't know."

An hour later, an intricately carved set of French doors materialized in the stretch of bay windows. Lily and the Doctor exchanged looks. The Doctor took her hand, ready to lead her to the Tardis, determined to give her the trip of a lifetime (or two).

As they stepped to the doors, the phantom voice returned.

"Thank you for your patience, and your willingness to accept our gratitude." Lily squeezed his hand, restraining herself from screaming at the voice regarding how unwilling her acceptance was. He gently squeezed her hand back, willing a promise to make this forced trip as fulfilling as he could.

"You will find a countdown device inside your Tardis, Doctor. You may put it wherever you wish. You will know when your time together has reached one-hundred years and may then both do as you wish. We, of course, hope you will continue your journey together until one of your life's travels reaches its end. However, we honor Miss Connors' agreement. We have provided a full wardrobe for the lady in the Tardis and an assortment of tools should she need to defend herself from any of her kind. Thank you, Miss Lily Connors, for your cooperation. Thank you, Doctor, for all you have given us. Enjoy your companion."

Lily readied herself to leave this place she believed would now haunt her dreams for years to come, a place where she sacrificed her freedom and happiness not knowing if she would ever have either again. The Doctor, still holding her hand, kept her in place while he addressed their captors a final time.

"I will not dishonor the sacrifice made by this woman by threatening you, but know this: your attempt to grant me a true lifelong companion has not brought happiness. It has brought more pain, something I try to avoid causing anyone. I won't pretend I am not lonely, nor that I wish to remain alone, but the pain you have caused this brilliant lady causes me to empathize with her. She is right. You failed in your misguided attempt at repaying me. Go back to your worlds. Tell them of your failure, and tell them if they ever need my help again they will have a great deal of convincing to do, and they will have to convince Miss Connors before they even speak to me."

Without giving the voice a chance to respond, the Doctor grabbed the handle on the door and opened it. Lily followed him, her pulse racing all the way through the fingers he still held entwined with his own. When he addressed his grateful hosts his voice was strong, calm and steady, but behind it she felt his passion, his power, his vengeance, coursing through his body and infusing hers. He felt responsible for her, and the cost of these beings were anything to happen to her during their travels would be catastrophic. She hadn't initially thought him capable of such fury, but it flowed in his veins as surely as it did through Methos. The idea that the Doctor could have that in common with Methos stunned her, and excited her just a bit. Their hosts made such a fuss over her being perfect for him; it never occurred to her they thought he might be a match for her.

"Well, here she is, the Tardis. Stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." The Doctor finally released Lily's hand as they arrived at the blue police box across the lake from the manor house which had held them captive. "What do you think?"

He couldn't help the smile creeping across his face, beaming as he showed off his most prized possession. The Tardis was so much more than that, really. It was his home, his sanctuary, his mode of transport; it was part of him, a part that kept him connected not just to the universe but to the memory and heritage of his own lost planet. Just as he was the only timelord left, this was the only Tardis, his Tardis.

Lily examined the exterior, not that there was much to examine. The phone box was wooden and looked as though it had seen better days, yet appeared sturdy. When she saw the smile on his face, how it lit up his eyes, she almost smiled herself.

"This is supposed to hold us and travel gear for the next century? Please tell me it's bigger on the inside."

At this the Doctor grinned, and snapped his fingers. The doors of the cramped-looking box opened. He motioned Lily inside, and as she entered her eyes grew wide in amazement. She had been joking when she made the comment about the Tardis being bigger inside than it appeared from the outside, but this was no joke. The inside of the Tardis glowed with a pale orange light from domed walls. Walking up a ramp, Lily marveled at the command center, a mish-mosh of electronic equipment arranged in a circular panel around a bright, glowing core that pulsed with radiant blue-green light. Stepping in further she saw corridors branching off from this main area into deeper levels of the ship. Stopping just before the control station, she saw a bench on which a sword bag had been placed, along with a list detailing the clothing that had been stored on board, with directions on how to find the closet in the Tardis' labyrinth.

"What do you think?" The Doctor now stood behind her, the grin having retreated, but light still shining in his eyes.

"It's incredible... beautiful."

"Wait 'til you see what she can do." He scooted around her and began punching buttons and throwing levers like a technician trying to prevent core meltdown. The Tardis began to make an odd humm-whirr-whoosh noise as pistons moved in the core. "You might want to hold on. It can get a bit bumpy."

With that, the Tardis began to move, and shake, and Lily grabbed hold of the nearby bench just in time to be flung on it as the sword bag fell off its seat. She closed her eyes in one last attempt to deny the reality of her situation. Thirty seconds later the Tardis banged onto a solid surface. Opening her eyes, Lily saw the Doctor hoisting himself up from the bench next to the one she lay on and knew for certain her life had irrevocably changed.


End file.
